


You can't Foxtrot to a Didgeridoo

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dancing lesson gone right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't Foxtrot to a Didgeridoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asianblue1342](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asianblue1342).



Harry stumbled amidst the swirling robes, yanking Severus out of form. He released his dancing partner's hand and began to walk away. "I can't. I can't do this-"

"You can," Severus said, going after him and catching his hand. 

"No, I can't! " Harry glared. "You say so yourself, I'm clumsy as a troll. If I had any less grace, I'd be Pettigrew."

"Harry," Snape enfolded him against his chest and kissed the top of his head. "Let me let you in on the secret of dancing, which is no secret at all, because if ive told you once, I've told you a hundred times. I am leading you. You need not try to anticipate my next move. You are trying to control this and you cannot. Just let yourself be guided by my hands and your feet will follow."

Harry was exasperated. "I can't even tell when we're supposed to waltz or foxtrot. My feet get confused!"

"Your poor addled brain is confused." Snape drawled with a patronizing pat on Harry's crown. "Try again, for me, if you need a cause to placate your inherent heroism. I'd really like a traditional wedding dance or two before I relinquish our reception hall to the Weasley twins and their music box. After which point I fully anticipate spending the remainder of the evening questioning your affiliation with the Weasley family and reconciling the fact with copious amounts of fire whiskey."

They resumed form and Severus moved Harry around randomly until Harry stopped fighting against him and just moved as directed.

"Look, Harry, you're doing much better already," Severus praised.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I still say we should have eloped while we were in Australia last year. Then I wouldn't have to do this at all."

"Yes, but imagine how hard it would have been to dance to a didgeridoo..."

"A what?" 

"The native instrument of aboriginal tribes? Long, faintly conical and produces low resonance frequencies from the vibrations of the player's lips..." Severus explained.

Harry smirked. "I'll have you know, I am a master diggerydoo player," he licked his lips and waggled his brows suggestively.

Severus grinned and lowered his mouth to Harry's ear. "Mister Potter, if you were as easy to manipulate on the dancefloor as you are in the bedroom, we would have no problem at all."

The end!


End file.
